The womans role at home in the 1950's
In the 1950’s the women stayed at home and did all of the cooking, cleaning, and took care of the kids. While the man worked and supported the family. If the wife went outside of the house to get a job or to go to work it was an insult. To the man of the house, because it meant that he couldn’t support his wife and kids on his own. The women had to know her place, and were not to question their husbands on a decision or a judgment. It was said that the man of the house had absolute power over his wife, or so it was meant to be believed. What is expected for his arrival? The women were expected to have the house clean and dinner made and set on the table for when her husband returned home from his hard day at work. It was also important for the wife to take a couple minuets to make she look more presentable for husband before he got home as well. This was done so that the man of the house comes home to a refreshing site, because he’s at work all day and see’s the same people over and over again. It was also very important for the wife to be very happy and cheerful for his arrival. Not to great him at the door with complaints and problems. It was his time to talk and the wives time to sit and listen. The children were to have all of their toys picked up and were expected to be quite and under control as well. This showed the man of the house that his wife care’s about his feelings. Different seasons equal different things Depending on what season it was, it was also very important for the wife to make her husband feel as comfortable as possible. In the winter the wife should get fire wood and prepare and lights a fire. So that the house is nice and worm. Have him sit down in a comfortable chair and take off his shoes. Have a nice worm drink ready for his as well. In the summer you should have a cold drink ready and have the house at a comfortable cool temperature. It was also very important for the wife not to question her husband on his action or his judgment or integrity. It is not to be forgotten that he is the master of the house. So his will was meant to be exercised with all fairness and truthfulness. Now and then In a sense the men had it a lot easier in the 1950’s. Then they actually do in the world today. Now day’s men don’t just work and support and support their families, and get practically waited on hand and foot. They also are expected to help out around the house as well. The women are also expected to go out and find a job so that they are just as equal as men, and so that they can also help support the family as well. The thing that doesn’t make sense though is that the women are still expected to do most of the cooking and cleaning. While raising children, and working all at the same time. The topic Why this is a good topic is because if you wanted to know how different life was for the women at home compared to today. If you wanted to try to be like the house wife of the 1950’s. It wouldn’t help if you wanted to know more about the role of the man in the house hold. It’s wasn’t the man’s place to take care of the house. It was his job to go to work and provide for his wife and kids. Sources http://kclibrary.lonestar.edu/decade50.html 04/13/10 [http://j-walk.com/other/goodwife/index.htm http://j-walk.com/other/goodwife/index.htm]'' 4/19/10'' http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Role_of_the_husband_in_the_1950s 4/19/10 http://www.ehow.com/how_4551897_be-s-housewife.html 5/11/10